1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waving lotion for cold waving. More specifically, it relates to a waving lotion for cold waving having no substantial mercaptan odor and generating no substantial or less of a mercaptan odor when applied to the hair, which is formulated by incorporating a heat treated aqueous mixture of (a) p-diacetylbenzene, methyl-.beta.-naphtyl ketone, or a similar compound and (b) a cyclodextrin into a conventional waving lotion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, permanent waving lotions are composed of (i) waving lotions containing, as a main component, reducing agents, that is, mercapto compounds such as thioglycolic acid and cysteine and (ii) neutralizers containing oxidizing agents such as sodium bromate and hydrogen peroxide. However, the use of conventional waving lotions involves problems in that conventional waving lotions per se have a specific mercaptan odor and in that conventional waving lotions generates a large amount of mercaptan having an extremely unpleasant odor when applied to the hair. Thus, the use of conventional waving lotions is not desirable for consumers and beauticians from the viewpoints of environmental health.
Various attempt have been made to eliminate the above-mentioned unpleasant odor. Typical conventional methods for eliminating the unpleasant mercaptan odor are so-called masking methods in which perfumes having a strong odor are incorporated into waving lotions to thereby sensuously mask the unpleasant mercaptan odor. However, the amount of mercaptan generated during the application processing of waving lotions to the hair is very large and mercaptan odor is typical bad or unpleasant odor regulated as a polluting odor. Accordingly, mercaptan odor included in, for example, the entire space of beauty salons cannot be completely masked by perfume-utilizing masking methods. On the other hand, some people dislike the perfumes having strong odor generally used in the masking methods due to their strong and heavy odor.
For the above-mentioned reasons, it is considered that the mercaptan odor per se must be eliminated from waving lotions in order to fundamentally solve the above-mentioned problems of unpleasant odor. However, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, if deodorants capable of suppressing the vaporization of mercaptans through chemical reactions are incorporated into waving lotions, or if deodorants are separately applied to the hair simultaneous with the application of waving lotions, mercaptans such as thioglycolic acid and cysteine contained as a main component in waving lotions are reacted with the deodorants to inhibit the desirable reducing effect essential for waving lotions and, therefore, the waving effect or power of waving lotions is disadvantageously decreased. Furthermore, after the deodorants are consumed, undesirable mercaptans are again generated.